Spider Titans: Awakening
by Spartan25
Summary: REBOOT OF FIRST ONE: Peter Parker is dead. And now he's alive, in a new world. But someone is pulling the strings on him, controlling him. What will happen to him? Will the titans give him a second chance? Broken and horrified, does he even have what if takes to be a hero again?
1. Chapter 1: Troubled mind

I really wanted to redo Story one. So I have given it a new name, a new plot, and a whole new back story. I HATED my first one. I know. Why would an author hate his own book? Well, I do! So, any ways enjoy!

"Would you?!" Peter screamed as he threw a flaming truck on Norman. The heat was killing him. Plus, he took his mask off when fighting the Ultimate Six, so there was no going back. He knew that if he survived, there would be too much stress on his family and him. He knew what he had to do.

"Do it!?" He screamed again. The flame licked his body. _I'm sorry Mary Jane. I'm sorry Aunt May. I'm sorry Gwen. _Peter thought as he lifted the truck once more and mashed it down onto The Green Goblin. "Quietly!" He cried. He stopped smashing the truck. Then a giant explosion sent Peter flying away on a yard, before dying.

_Jump City. After Season 5. _

Robin was out on the top of the T-Tower, thinking about how easily he had been deceived by the Living Brain. He needed a backup plan. In order to tell if any of the titans were turning on the team, or were being impersonated. He stared at the night sky, wishing for a sign. A comet entered the earth's atmosphere. Robin closed is eyes. "I wish I had an answer to my question."

Suddenly he realized that the comet was a little too close to the city. He raised his hand to block the scorching heat, then looked as the light slightly faded away from him. The comet had clipped a building and crashed some 12 miles away from the city. He turned to the door on the roof and went downstairs to round up the titans. It was 12 am so Beast Boy would be a cranky old geezer.

When the Titans got to the location of the comet. They saw a boy in a red and blue suit, holding his mask in his hand and throwing the other one in the air in frustration. "After saving tons of people's lives and defeating a lot of villains, THIS is how they repay me?! By burying me in a FARM?!"

"Who are you?" Robin asked the teen. The teen turned around and had a friendly expression on his face, before turning his head, clutching his neck. Cyborg walked over to him. "Yo man, you okay?"

Peter tried to regain his senses, with his blurry vision. He turned and saw the Green Goblin with a puzzled look on his face. Peter felt all the color drain from his face. "No." His barley whispered.

"What?" Norman asked. Peter punched him in the face, causing Norman to topple over. Peter looked at the people rushing to Norman. They all were Norman Osborn. "And you cloned yourself? Norman you are a major sicko." Peter threw his mask to the ground and lunged at the Normans.

The teen grabbed Beast Boy and punched him in the gut, then swept his legs. As he was in the air, Beast Boy found himself stuck in a white gooey substance. The teen had anger written all over his face. He threw Beast Boy into Starfire and Raven. Robin threw several birdarangs at him, but it was in vain as they all were dodged at incredible speed. Robin hoped to catch him off guard with a blow to the face with his staff, but the teen caught it with both hands and struggled with Robin for a while over control over the staff, till the teen sprayed the Robin in the face with his webbing. As Robin tried to pull it off of his face, he was knocked over by the teen. He looked over head and saw a helicopter heading toward the lights of Jump City. He fired a web and latched on the belly of the copter. Robin, trying to see through the webs cracks saw what happened. "Starfire, go and capture him!" Starfire did as she was ordered. She flew up and tried to capture the teen but shot a sharp web bullet at her arm, but it was countered by a starbolt. But, due to the stinger that hit her arm, the bolt was off balance it was heading for the tail of the of the helicopter. "NO!" Peter cried as he jumped in front of the bolt, knocking him down into the streets of the city. Starfire tied to follow, but another stinger hit her other arm, so she pulled back. Now she had to go back and help Raven bring her friends back to the city.

As the Teen Titans left, a figure walked out of the long tall hay fields and walked over the comet. Two gooey objects wiggled their way out of the out of the comet, only to be captured by two vials, being held by a man with fancy white hair.

Peter fell on a chimney, crashed into a truck and fell down onto the street. He groggily got up, but a car hit him and knocked him into an alley. And in the alley was a gang. "Yo man, you gotta pay a toll, or you won't be getting up." One of the thugs threatened. Peter forced himself to get up. He looked at the gang. There were 4 of them, each with a bandana wrapped around their mouth to hide their identity. "Honestly guys, I don't have any money to pay the toll. But I'll wash the dishes." Peter saw the eyebrows deepen into the gang's foreheads. 'Ah, well. Old classic way it is then." Peter sighed. He delivered a right hook to one's face, and kicked the other square in the chest. One charged him with a knife, but yanked the knife out of his hand and threw him into a trash can. The last one tried to shoot Peter, but he dodged it with his spider sense and with one giant spray of webbing, he was stuck on the wall. He struggled but was it was in vain. Peter walked up to him and noticed the mask. "Hmm." He said as he took it and tied it over his mouth and nose. "Thank you for playing '_Spider man vs stupid thugs._ Please play again." He said mockingly before firing a web at a building. He landed on a building and thought. _"Where am I?" _

Suddenly a little red Spider man with a trident popped onto his shoulder. "Duh." Peter was so scared that he jumped off the building and landed on a flag pole, then threw himself up there. "Who was that?"

"Duh. It's me. Your temptationish side." The red one said, after a blue one with wings popped on his other shoulder. "Put the facts together. Different people, you're in California, and you were in a farm. Hello? You're in a different universe man." The blue guy reasoned.

"Oh, I feel really stupid. Wait, am I imagining this?"

"Oh, no. We are very real. You were just too stupid to talk to us." Red said sarcastically.

"We are not real. You are very tired. Someone-"Both guys vanished in a cloud of red and blue as threw his head back and jumped of the building, not wanting to know what tried to behead him. It was actually Beast Boy as a fish. The reason he was flying was because Cyborg threw him at Spider man. And he crashed into the wall, breaking the glass.

It had been a week. Peter had fought petty thugs and was basically living in a small-run down building. It still had running water, but the place was terrible. When he tried to sit down on the couch, it crumbled into dust. Sometimes he would find a dollar and buy the only thing he could. A corn dog. Still, besides having bird-like boomerangs thrown at him, it was pretty nice. Suddenly the door was punched down. In walked a giant, a girl with wild pink hair and pale skin, and a tiny little baby with a Doc-Ock like backpack. After they walked in, a man with white hair, a golden breastplate and white robes. 'Hello. "He said. 'I am Brother Blood. These are my finest students. Mammoth, Jinx, and Gizmo."

"Really, Mammoth? I was going for Sampson or something."

"I thought the same thing." Gizmo said in his tiny voice.

Peter held his nose, mimicking Gizmo. "Thank you Doctor Tiny."

"Please, you can settle this on the battle floor. IF you want to join me."

'You're a thug and a criminal. NO."

"A thug? No my dear boy. We are heroes. The titans have been making the city believe that we are villains. I used to be a hero. Till the Teen titans came along and destroyed the peace I had made. And then Raven used her magic to wipe everybody's minds, while Cyborg and Robin erased any trace of us as heroes." Blood argued. "So, I made a school for people that have powers that regained the memoires that Raven erased. The school is called The H.I.V.E. My best students join these 3 to become the H.I.V.E Five. Of course, if you accept, you will have to take the regular classes, but you will have a spot on the team." Blood said. But as he spoke, his robotic and his powers were slowly filling his words into Peter's mind and bending his will. Bloods eyes glowed a blood red color and Peter's eyes changed from brown to red. His spider sense tried to warn him about it but it was in vain as he slowly heard himself say. "It's a deal." And Peter found him shaking hands with an evil vile man whom he thought was trying to be good.

_The Next Day…._

Cyborg had found a dart and was examining it as the team walked in. "Guys, I ran a scan on this and it's very rare. It a dart that cause the victim to see things. So, I think this guy is clean somewhat."

Robin was sitting on the couch, sulking. "I ran a scan on the DNA in his mask. He doesn't exist. At all."

"When we were fighting him, he had a puzzled mind. He was confused, but the dart could have turned the confusion into rage."

**WOOP! WOOP! WOOP!**

The alarm rang and the titans rushed to get to the trouble and stop whatever was going on.

**Well, what do you think? I hope you guys like it. Please, post your reviews and don't forget to view my polls. Also, thanks to those who continually read my stories and post reviews. And if you read, but don't review, that alright. **

**Deadpool: No It isn't!**

**Deadpool? I deleted the story. You don't exist anymore. **

**Deadpool: Blah, blah- *whack***


	2. Chapter 2: One of us

** YESTERDAY **

_Peter had finished all his classes was pretty impressed with the H.I.V.E. The school really went into the 'hive' theme, as everything was black and yellow in hexagon shapes. Heck, even his bed was a hexagon. But he really needed to get a new costume. So he spent 2 hours drawing his new suit. He still wanted to use the classic look, but with different colors. He finally settled on one design. The red was replaced with a light weight armor in a shiny silver color. The blue was replaced with black. After acquiring the tools, his suits was complete. He decided to show it off at diner. _

_As he walked into the lunchroom, he was barraged by many 'ooh's and 'ah's. After he got his food, he sat down near the H.I.V.E Five. They were the elite. The best of the school. Yet they always were losing. As Peter sat down and took a bite of his sandwich, completely changed him on the inside. Mentally at least. Brother Blood made a drug that had Peter think that the H.I.V.E is good. And the Teen Titans are evil. But enough of the boring stuff, let's get back to the real story. "I want to join the H.I.V.E." he said. The three laughed at him. Gizmo spoke. "Nobody just joins the H.I.V.E. pipsqueak." _

"_Says the talking baby in green footie." Mammoth and Jinx laughed even harder. _

"_Even if you are going to join, you have to pass initiation." Gizmo sad, his face burning red. _

"_About a deal. If I beat you, I get to join the H.I.V.E. and skip initiation. If I loss…" Peter said, taking another bite of his sandwich. _

"_What?"_

"_You guys get to choose the punishment." The three of them turned away discussing the matter. Then Gizmo stuck out his hand. "It's a deal." _

_The whole school was at the fighting grounds. Either they loved Peter and came to care him on, or they just wanted to see him get squashed like a spider. The gong signaled the beginning of the fight. Peter let out a war cry as he raced toward his opponents. Gizmo fired a rocket at him, but he jumped over it and kept running. He dodged Gizmo's tendrils, then threw one into the ground. Mammoth threw at least a dozen punches at Peter, as he dodged some of them. The 11__th__ one nailed him in the gut, while the 12__th__ one knocked him. Peter got up and jumped onto a floating piece of land that was caused by Jinx. He grabbed it with a web, then threw it at Mammoth. Gizmo freed himself and fired a rocket, just when Peter threw Jinx into a wall and webbed her to it. Peter jumped, shot a web line- __KA-BAM!__ Another rocket hit him, this time frying our hero to a crisp. Wrong! The rocket did hit him, as he crashed into a wall. He had a black mark on the front of his suit and the lower part of his mask was gone. The H.I.V.E. laughed evilly as they walked to finish Peter off. Peter observed his surroundings. _

_Suddenly he leaped of the wall and drove both fists into Gizmo's and Jinx's face, before webbing them both to a wall. He grabbed mammoth by the golden straps on his chest, then finished him off by throwing him on to of Gizmo and Jinx. Brother Blood came down, via hover pad and raised his hand. "The winner is Spider man!" The crowd cheered as he smiled and realized he was a true H.I.V.E. member. _

**Now **

"Remind me again, why we're robbing a bank?" Peter asked as Gizmo tossed him a sack of money.

"Well, Brother Blood usually uses this a test to defeat the Titans. Also he needs it."

"Oh."

"We got incoming!" See-more yelled. Jinx opened her mouth, but Peter took control. "Mammoth take Beast Boy. If he turns into anything with horns, throw him. See-more, take on Cyborg, try shooting an electrical beam into his sonic cannon. Billy, take on Robin, Take his weapons and use them on him. Jinx, take Raven, and try using a mirror or something to reflect energy beams. I'll take Starfire. Gizmo, keep loading up the money."

See-more shot a long electrical beam into the long barrel of Cyborg. The cannon grew brighter. "Thanks for the power boost, Cyclops."

"Oh, really? Check your power readings."

Cyborg only a second to see that it was at 300%. Suddenly, kea-boom and Cyborg's arm blew up. Next was Mammoth. Beast Boy was a grizzly bear. Mammoth grabbed a paw and started punching Beast Boy with it, repeatedly asking, 'why are you punching yourself'. Billy's copies were using Robin's stolen weapons to beat the crap out of him. When Raven was evenly matched with Jinx, till Jinx gained the upper hand by exploding a fire hydrant, covering Raven in water, distracting her. Spider man leapt up into the air and web-zip Starfire into the ground. His web- zipped to the ground and almost delivered a crushing blow, but Starfire dodged it. She got up, but Robin was thrown at her. Spider man web barraged Robin, but Starfire flew at breakneck speed. She grabbed Spider man by his neck and flew up into the sky with him. "HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed. "YOU WILL PAY!" She forehanded him, then threw him at the ground. Her eyes glistened with green energy as were her hands. She drew in all the energy she could and released it upon him. Everybody stopped, looking at the small black figure covering his face as the starcannon covered him. (I think I made that up) After Starfire gained her cool, she gasped after realizing what she did. She flew over to Spider man, hoping that he was alive. But a silver fist, met her orange face. She doubled over and was caught by Cyborg with his one other arm. "My turn." Spider man said. He rushed Starfire, kicked her into the air, then as she came done, he smashed her with a web hammer. Cyborg tried to fire another shot, but Peter pulled him to him, grabbing him by his neck. "Who are you?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm Spider man." Spider man said before knocking Cyborg out.

"C'mon, let's go!" Gizmo said. Everybody piled in to an S.W.A.T. truck that the H.I.V.E stole and they drove off. The press was about to bug the Teen Titans about their defeat, but Raven quickly made a portal to the T-Tower. When they got there was a man waiting for them. He had a red body suit with 2 D's crossing over each other. His head had two small horns and wielded two batons. "We need to talk." He said.

_H.I.V.E. Base. _

They whole team was celebrating. Everybody was happy, congratulating Peter on his success. Well, except for Jinx and Gizmo. Jinx was mad since she didn't take control of the team, and Gizmo was mad because he didn't do anything. Revenge was string deep in the baby's mind. This guy had to go. Suddenly he thought of a idea. Oh, this was perfect. Just the best way to get rid of him.

**So. Sorry it took so long. And if your wondering, ****The Master of Games return ****is on hold until this story is finished. And, please read vote on my poll. I'm glad that I did a reboot. This is gonna be a heck of a ride folks. **


	3. Chapter 3: Lifting the veil

"Care to explain why you're in our tower?" Robin asked, clearly pissed. He just got the whooping of his life and didn't want any more from this guy. The guy was creepy. Almost like Batman. "Well, first of all, you can stop panicking. I'm here to help you with Spider man."

"So you've met him before? How did you take him down? What tech?" Cyborg asked. The man glared. They could all they because his brow deepened. "No. I've worked with him before and-"

"So you've worked with him, but want to redeem yourself and tell us how to beat him?" Beast Boy asked, shaking gravel out of his green hair.

"No, I-"

"So you-"Robin began, but the man cut him off, clearly irritated. "Stop saying 'so you've' cause every time you do, you say the wrong thing! No those are all wrong. I'm from a different universe and-"Cyborg, Star fire, and Beast Boy started to laugh. "Quiet!" The man raged. He turned to Raven." You. You can read minds. Show them that I'm telling the truth." Raven hesitated, but Robin gave her a nod. She did and everybody's minds were filled with many things. They saw a fat man ruling the city of New York. They saw Spider man, but in the suit he had when they first saw him. Spider man was a hero, yet why was he attacking the Titan? Raven stopped showing everybody the man's mind. "So, who are you?" Beast Boy asked. The man smiled. "My name is Matt Murdock, but you can call me Daredevil." He walked over to the T.V., injecting a disc. "Spider man, this isn't what he would do willingly." He said as the disc played more images.

"So, he's under mind control?"

"Yeah, Brother Blood has-"

"How do you know his name?" Robin asked.

"I've been here for 3-4 months. So, Brother Blood has mind control, he also has had a special shipment of a kind of drug that messes up the mind. Nothing permanent can happen, except memories. It can alter everything you know."

"He still have to go to jail for his crime." Robin said. "Maybe, but he still has to go on trial. I will defend him."

"What?!" Robin exclaimed. No way was this guy going to be free. He fought the Teen Titans and did damage to property of the city. The Teen Titans never did that. They never turned on each other, becoming evil to fight the other. Right?

**(A/N Sorry if you guys hate Daredevil coming. I was thinking about Taskmaster coming but, he couldn't do what Matt can.)**

"Alright!" Peter yelled happily. A lot had happened after he attacked the Titans. The team made him co-leader, he was improving the H.I.V.E.'s fighting style, and they had made a new course record. Now the whole team was practicing. Peter thought that since they had beaten the titans, the team would need to be able to fight every member of the Titans. Jinx was in the training room. Before, she would fight Raven. Magic vs Magic. But now, she was able to do magic vs animal, magic vs tech, magic vs alien, and magic vs bird boy. The team hadn't seen Gizmo since their victory. Mammoth and Jinx loved hanging around the guy. He was funny, smart, and a good partner. Everything had changed. Even Peter's mind was changing. Once Gizmo showed him a file about Blood's plan, but Blood increased his control over Peter and he forgot about it. Mammoth and Peter were watching Jinx train when Brother Blood called them to meet him for a special job. As they ran to Blood's office, Peter decided to get Gizmo. He knocked on his door. It opened and Gizmo had really upgraded himself. His tendrils were longer and his pack did an x over his chest. "Let's go." He said.

**Random Harbor **

"This is a long and big storage area." Peter said. Blood told them that the JCPD was bringing in a special device that connected with an orbital strike cannon. It was supposed to be sent directly to the Watchtower, but since the Justice league was off-world, Jump City decided to hold on to it. Oh, that was a huge mistake. And the best thing was, there was no guards! Silly PD! But it not that easy. They had a trap. If the package was removed, then the whole building would collapse. But Gizmo knew about this and placed explosives in the corner's to make the roof fall down even faster and the ground would give away. "Look, there it is." Jinx said racing over to it with a smile on her face. As soon as she and Mammoth picked it up, the explosives blew and the ground gave away. Mammoth and Jinx ran like they had tails and they were on fire. Spider man web puled the box to him and ran to the exit, but a pillar blocked fell right in front of it. He put the box aside and lifted the pillar up. He tossed it on his shoulders, shouting to his team "Go!" Everybody had passed but Gizmo, who as getting the box. "Come on Giz, let's go." One of his tendrils shot Peter in the leg with a plasma bolt. "Argh!" He cried out in pain. "It's such as shame to waste such good talent." Gizmo said walking to Peter. "I would really like you to stay and help me, but Blood has been a pain and is holding you back. So, now that you're going to die, let me tell you something." The pain was too much for Peter. He dropped on to his knees. "We aren't heroes. We are villains. And we are going to kill anyone who gets in our way."

"I'll stop you." Peter said, his voice shaky. He moved his hands closer to his head so that he could pop the top of his mask off. Gizmo laughed.

"Who's going to help you? The Titans? You attacked them remember." That one hit Peter like a rock. How could he not see that he was fighting on the wrong side? He let Uncle Ben down. He was no hero. **(A/N. I always listen to Pandora while typing these stories for you guys and one of my favorites came one. So, right now grab you phone, go to YouTube and start playing "End of An Era" by Zack Hemsey when you're reading this part. Might do more of these song things.) **

He didn't notice that he let his grip slip on the pillars. He didn't pay an attention to the falling debris around him. He was…lost. Everything he had done to be a hero was destroyed. He didn't notice a change in the darkness and an orange hand grabbed him and pulled him out of the rubble. He didn't feel a thing as he was tossed threw a black portal. He had lost everything that mattered most to him. Uncle Ben, Gwen, Eddie, Harry, Mary Jane. And now he had singed a death warrant to being a hero. As Robin cuffed him to a chair and walked away, he did notice one thing. A tear slid down his face. He was nothing. IN his anger he broke the cuffs and threw his chair at the wall. He looked at the glass wall. He saw himself, broken, beat and hurt. But then, that same kid turned into something great and powerful, he had lost something that was important to him and he fought back against the despair. He became a hero. And that's what Peter was going to do. Rise. And fight back. "I can help." He said.

Matt smiled. The Peter he knew was back. He walked in with Robin. "What did Blood want with the box?" Robin asked.

"He was going to use it to connect with a satellite that was an orbital strike. Then blow up the tower." Peter said looking down. But he then raised his head. "But I can help right my wrongs! I know where the base is. I can help you."

Robin scoffed, but Matt ignored it. "Where is this base?" HE asked.

"Deep underground. But I made a secret entrance to that so that I can slip in undetected."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Access to the outside world without Blood's permission is not allowed."

Robin was thinking this through. This would work perfectly! Peter was taking them into Blood's base. And Peter would go to jail. Killing two birds with one stone.

"Well, I'll get the team ready. When you're ready, we will follow you to the base." Robin said walking out.

Peter turned to Matt. "Will I have to go to jail for this?"

Matt just grinned. "Over my dead body."

"What do you mean 'No way'"?! Robin asked annoyed.

"Dude, Spidey's a cool guy. It wasn't his fault." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah man. This guy is cool in my book." Cyborg said, making the finishing touches to him new arm.

"He improved the H.I.V.E. Fives fighting style." Robin argued.

"Perhaps this mean we must practice more." Starfire said quietly.

"Raven, are you really going to trust him?" Robin asked desperately.

"I admit that I won't trust him right away. It will take time to see if he is trust worthy." The goth said drily. Peter walked into the room. He had the same suit on, but he had the classic mask in his hand. "Let's do this." He said as he pulled the mask on.

**Aw, snap! Sorry this chapter took a while. School's coming to a end and we're getting lots of work. Also, I you know of any more song that are dramatic( but without lyric that would fit well in a fight, post it in the comments. Okay so, here are more things that I would like you guys to answer in the reviews. **

**What do you think Blood will do to Gizmo when he finds out that he 'killed' his best student?**

**What do you think Robin asked the team to do?**

**DO you like how I used the Spider armor?**

**Thanks for reading and vote on the polls and favorite and/or follow if you like this. The more fav/follows, the quicker I will try to update the story. :) **


End file.
